A tu lado
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Él quería lo mejor para ella por eso se tomó una distancia, tuvo un choque de recuerdos y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro… —A tu lado, dile adiós a los mundos diferentes—


_**Disclaimer: Los pesonajes de Amnesia no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Drabble de 500 palabras, Ukyo x Heroine :3 espero que les guste… sé que escribí un drabble anteriormente que se llama "My Dear Agony", pues en este drabble cambie un poco las cosas… me imagine a un Ukyo feliz para este fic :D**_

_**Summary: Él quería lo mejor para ella por eso se tomó una distancia, tuvo un choque de recuerdos y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro… —A tu lado, dile adiós a los mundos diferentes—**_

* * *

_**A tu lado.**_

El peli verde mantenía su vista perdida en el cielo lluvioso, él no quería déjala sola porque tenía miedo de que le ocurra algo, pero también Ukyo no quería acercarse por temor a que le dañe a ella misma por la culpa de su otra personalidad, ya hubo un caso que casi la mata estrangulándola… Por su mente, no podía quitarse esa mirada temblorosa o del miedo que ella tenía cuando se liberó de sus manos, Heroine siempre le decía que –"Estaba bien, que no se preocupe"- Él sabía que estaba mintiendo, no quiere perderla tampoco porque la ha visto últimamente estar con Shin o con Ikki, pues en cada diferente mundo que "su novia" viajaba alguno de ellos le decía que era de "su propiedad"…En ciertas circunstancias, se cruzó nuevamente con ella durante la noche, salvándola nuevamente de su muerte, él es su protector…

Ukyo saco su celular de su bolsillo, todavía contemplaba esta noche lluviosa e nostálgica, la llamo por su celular a Heroine porque sintió un presentimiento raro como que tuvo un choque con los recuerdos de ella, el peli verde sabía lo que iba a ocurrido el 25 de agosto, porque el logro que ella se salvara hasta llegar a esa fecha…—_"¡Lo siento! Estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado, es solo un habito…"_ _—_recordó por su mente, lo que le había dicho unos días antes de la dicha fecha_. —"¿Nos hemos tenido de las manos antes?"_ _—_ Cuando recordó con su voz femenina, el cambio su expresión a tristeza, las gotas de la lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, por recordar ese atardecer donde vivió contándole las cosas que ambos hacían cuando estaban juntos, igual ella no recordaba nada en ese momento y eso le dolía mucho.

—Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto preocupado.

—_Hola Ukyo-san, estoy bien—_contestaba ella del otro lado de la llamada.

—Me alegra saber eso… —dijo al sonreír de lado. — ¿Dónde estás?

—"_Ya lo sabrás"_ _—respondió con una sonrisa infantil._

— ¿Qué?

Heroine cuelga la llamada quedando a una corta distancia de él, la plaza no había nadie, solo ellos dos debajo de la llovizna… —_"Anda hazlo"_ _—_le alentaba Orion apareciendo atrás de ella. La joven corrió emocionada para abrazarlo con fuerza, este voltea escuchando los pasos apresurados; la chica termino abrazándolo bruscamente hasta que ambos cayeron a un charco de agua, —Hace mucho que no me abrazabas así—dijo el peli verde manteniendo el abrazo. — ¿Significa que ya tomaste una decisión? —pregunto al acariciarle su mejilla.

—Sí, claro que si…solo seguí avanzando para elegir esta puerta, este mundo—contestaba al asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— A tu lado, dile adiós a los mundos diferentes—decía al sonreír alegremente.

Ukyo la tomo del mentón, solo para depositar en esos labios carnosos un tierno beso, que de apoco tanto como él y ella, comenzaron a tener nuevamente unos choque de recuerdos: en especial Heroine, que había esperado mucho tiempo para recuperarlos, aquellos momentos en el restaurante, en la universidad y también esos hermosos pasa tiempos que ambos compartían durante su cita…Al fin, él había conseguido lo que tanto protegía y buscaba: a su novia. Y ella, pues ahora que ha recuperado sus recuerdos, Heroine permanecerá a su lado, al lado de su novio…Ukyo quien le mostro un anillo de compromiso, a lo que simplemente su respuesta fue un -_**"Si"-**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
